The Weasley Simbling Rivalry
by Kasumi-Anko
Summary: Growing up having 6 siblings would be hard on anyone. But when you are the two youngest, with only a year apart, things tend to get competitive. RonLav HarGin


The Weasley Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot. I also have no rights to the song 'You Wreck Me' by Tom Petty, which inspired this fan fic. (I know it's completely irrelevant, but I love the song. ((It has nothing to do with this fan fic, though))) Mwah.

"She's driving me nuts!" Ron mumbled into his pillow. Harry, being his roommate, looked over at him and shook his head.

"You got yourself into this yourself, mate," Harry said, standing up, walking out the door.

"Gee, thanks for the support," Ron grumbled into his pillow again.

It had been 2 years since Ron and Lavender Brown had begun dating, and their off-again, on-again relationship confused everyone. They all knew he loved her dearly, but she was constantly breaking his heart and it hurt them all in the long run. Ron would go into fits of depression and would have to be practically followed around.

Without warning, Ginny dashed into their room and starting rummaging through Harry's Quidditch bag. He had joined the England team and was playing seeker. He was as good as ever and everyone knew. He had finally given into temptation and starting dating Ginny.

"Where is it. Where is it. Where IS IT!" Ginny cursed and checked under Harry's bed.

"Where's what?" Ron asked his sister, looking over at her. Ginny jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Oh, phew…you scared the hell outta me, Ron," she said, looking through Harry's top drawer.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Ron asked again. Ginny shot him a look that clearly told him to back off.

"None of your business, I'm sure," she stated firmly. "Aha!" she grinned and plucked something from the drawer, closed it abruptly and dashed back out of the room. Ron shrugged and rolled over, looking up at the ceiling when he heard the door open slightly. He groaned in response, with his arm covering his eyes, he didn't know who it was. He heard sobbing and lifted his arm.

"Lavender?" he said, sitting up. She stood in the doorway, her hair falling into her face, tears going down her face. They had broken up a week before, so Ron was very surprised. He stood up and on auto, embraced her and patted down her hair. "What's wrong Lav…"

"Ron…I…" she started, when a wail came from the bathroom. They both stepped into the hall, looking into the bathroom. Ginny was leaning against the mirror, her forehead against it, her fingers gripping the counter tightly. Harry appeared quickly.

"What's wrong, Gin?" he asked, rubbing her back gently, trying to catch a glimpse of her face. Her face wasn't exactly sad, not exactly angry or hurt, more like, shocked beyond comprehension. "What is it?" he asked again. Lavender and Ron stood behind them, looking completely confused.

"Harry…I…" she started. Lavender gasped.

"Oh my, Ginny. Not you too?" she said. Ginny looked at her, and they somehow came to an understanding.

"Harry, mate, you have any idea what their going on about?"

"Not a clue, Ron." Harry replied, looking at Ginny, who now had a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, kissing his cheek before moving her lips to his ear. Then she uttered three words that almost made Harry faint.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

Ron looked shocked, but Harry looked bewildered. He started mumbling incoherently to himself. Then Ron's eyes widened and he turned to Lavender.

"Then…you….too?" he stuttered. She nodded and smiled and they came together in another hug, he picked her up and spun her around. He seemed perfectly fine with it. Harry leaned against the wall for support and grinned at Ginny. Everyone was all smiles. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind and smiled into the mirror. Ron did the same with Lavender. The four looked into the mirror and they felt their friendship strengthen ten fold.

That night at dinner, Ron and Lavender held hands under the table, while Ginny and Harry held them up on the table. They had talked about it, and that night, it would be Ginny's turn to shine. After all, they were her parents there, her house and her day to become more then just 'The Youngest Weasley'.

"Mum. I think Ginny's got something to tell you and dad," Ron said, grinning at Ginny. Who closed her eyes and stood up. He tugged on Harry's hand to get him to stand too, which he did after some hesitation. Her mum and dad looked at each other with a strange expression before turning their attention back to Ginny. Fred and George looked up too.

"Well…mum, dad, Fred, George…I'm…pregnant!" she said and it went silent for a moment before Fred and George started a standing ovation. Ron and Lavender stood up also. Ginny decided she would share this limelight. "But you've got more then one grandchild on the way, mum," she said. Lavender's face turned red, as did Ron's. Fred and George whistled and clapped some more. Mr and Mrs. Weasley looked overwhelmed and Ginny and Ron gave each other a look as if to say:

'So, first to get married wins, then.'


End file.
